


The Beach Excursion (YukiRan One-Shot)

by Ignimendax, RoseglowPalette



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fingering, First fic don’t sue, Fun Saturday evening, Hurt/Comfort, LEWD, Lesbian Sex, Moca is a gremlin, Oral Sex, Pretty Empty Beach, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Yukina is also a useless lesbian, Yuri, ran is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignimendax/pseuds/Ignimendax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette
Summary: Ran has an “incident” at the beach and Yukina tries to comfort her.What a terrible day to have no clean underwear.
Relationships: Background Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 22





	The Beach Excursion (YukiRan One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Beware repetitive sentence-structure!  
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Written together with RoseglowPalette, who also helped edit it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yukina looked at herself in the mirror and blushed slightly, wondering if this bathing suit looked right for her. She decided to put a casual sundress over her bathing suit, just to look more modest.  
She prepared her beach bag with a towel, sunscreen and her wallet in case she wanted to buy some ice cream, heading out the door as soon as she was ready.  
Yukina felt her sandals heat up slightly as she waited at the bus stop for Lisa and Sayo, who eventually caught up with her. They took the bus to the beach, where the rest of Roselia was already waiting. Yukina put down a towel for her to lay down on, basking in the hot Summer sun. 

Of course Lisa’s girlfriend, Moca, had caught wind of Roselia’s beach plan and so arranged a similar excursion for Afterglow.  
Ran, across town, was searching her wardrobe for clean underwear. She had never much enjoyed swimming, and wanted to just stay on the beach today.  
She grunted in frustration and just pulled on a shirt, tucking it into her jeans so that it wouldn’t pull up, and she went to grab her book and a beach towel. What a day to have no clean underwear. At least that shouldn’t matter if she stayed on the beach, right?  
Ran left her house, squinting in the bright sunlight as a fresh breeze blew over her, but her shirt stayed firmly tucked into her trousers. She took a bus and sat somewhere at the back, looking out the window...the rest of Afterglow had wanted to meet at the beach. Ran soon arrived and saw where Himari had already set up a couple umbrellas for Afterglow, right next to Roselia, and the rest of her band was waving her over. She nodded to the Roselia girls in greeting, and sat down on one of the towels. 

It was a wonderful scene.  
Lisa approached Moca a little sheepishly.  
“Hey...”  
Moca grinned as she drank from a cold bottle of water.  
“Hey Lisa-san! Looking good~”  
This made Lisa blush lightly.  
“Not so bad yourself~”  
Moca just giggled and took Lisa’s hand. “You wanna go swimming with us~?”  
Lisa smiled and nodded.  
Some way down the beach, Ako and Rinko were trying to recreate a castle from NFO with buckets of sand.  
Ran casually watched as Kasumi raced her friends to the water, while a few members of Pastel*Palettes played beach volleyball.  
Yukina smiled a little as she watched the other girls play around on the beach. She put some sunscreen on her body and laid back down. Ran glanced over to her and blushed lightly, turning her attention back to her friends, who were battling with water pistols Tomoe and Ako had brought with them.  
Yukina cleaned her sunglasses quickly and looked up at Ran, eyeing her curiously.  
“Mitake-san, do you feel cool enough in those clothes?”  
“Hmm?” Ran turned her head, surprised that Minato Yukina was talking to her, out of the blue. “Umm... yeah. Yeah I’m okay.” Remembering that she wasn’t wearing a bra, she cautiously repositioned herself a bit, just in case Yukina, who just blushed lightly and put her sunglasses on again, had seen anything.  
Yukina continued her attempted tanning, and Ran pulled out her book to read.  
All was well. 

Suddenly, Moca was looming over Ran, her forehead dripping with ocean water.  
“Ran~ I noticed you haven’t gone into the ocean yet!”  
“I wanted to have a more relaxing day,” she responded, without looking up. “Sorry, Moca...”  
“Rannnnn, don’t be a buzzkill!” Moca snatched the book from Ran's hands and placed it on Yukina's belly, taking her friend's hand and dragging her to the ocean.  
Yukina narrowed her eyes as she felt something on her belly. “Aoba-san... you could just leave her be.”  
Ran stumbled to her feet and pulled away. “Moca I didn’t bring a swimsuit! I’m not going swimming today...“  
“Eh you got a shirt, that's enough.” Moca took an empty bucket Ako wasn't using and filled it with ocean water.  
“Moca I can’t swim in this.” Ran starts walking back to the towels. “Go get Lisa-san to swim with you.”  
Her persistent friend pointed to the ocean as Lisa and Himari splashed each other. “Rannnn, you need to get at least a little soaked or you'll catch fire!“  
“I uhh... I’d rather not today, Moca... I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
“Welp, I guess I have no choice then~“ Moca grinned evilly as she splashed Ran in cold ocean water.  
Ran turned around at just the wrong moment and gasped as she was drenched, the cold ocean water soaking through her bright shirt and showing her bare chest, the cold making her nipples stick out... she pulled her hands up to cover herself. “MOCA!”  
“Seee? Don'tcha feel nice and cool now~?” Moca giggled, unaware that Ran's shirt was now pretty much see-through.  
Of course, everyone else had seen it clearly. Even Yukina had lowered her sunglasses as the argument continued.  
Rinko shielded Ako's eyes and looked down at their half-finished sand castle.  
Ran looked around and saw others staring at her and blushed, then started running up the beach, crying in embarrassment.  
Lisa ran over to Moca and grabbed her arm. “Moca!”  
Tomoe walked over and slapped her over the head. “Oi, that wasn’t cool, Moca!”  
In all the commotion, Yukina watched Ran sadly as she escaped, and steadily got up to follow her. 

Ran kept running and slipped under a pier on an emptier part of the beach, hiding behind one of the supports with her knees pulled up to cover her chest as she cried into her arms.  
Yukina had followed her, and hid shyly behind the pier. She felt bad that Ran was humiliated like that and wondered if she would even want her comfort. The black-haired girl in question hadn’t yet noticed her though and continued sobbing.  
Yukina took a deep breath and slipped under the pier quietly, looking down shyly. “Hey... are you okay, Mitake-san?”  
The girl looked up, startled, her eyes a little red.  
Yukina sat down next to her and touched her cheek gently. “I'm sorry Aoba-san did that to you...“  
Ran just pulled away a bit and a few more tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Not really knowing what else to say, Yukina just hugged Ran gently, shivering at how cold she was.  
Ran shuddered, also not sure what to do, and just pulled her knees closer, her shirt still soaked and see-through. What a terrible day to have no clean underwear...  
Yukina took off her purple sundress, leaving her in her own bathing suit. “I-I think you may need this for today...” She handed it to Ran, who took it hesitantly.  
“Th-thank you...” She turned away awkwardly and stood up to put it on, her whole back clearly visible through the shirt. Yukina turned away as well, in case it helped.  
Once Ran had finished putting on the sundress, she sort of turned back halfway, feeling a little nervous.  
“Is that better now?” Yukina faced her again and blushed lightly.  
“I... I guess...“ Ran still held her hands up to her chest as if to hide it and looked down at the sand, the wet shirt still sticking to her skin.  
Yukina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I... really don't think you want to keep that wet t-shirt on.“  
“Right...” Ran shakily turned away again and took off the sundress, then looked over her shoulder. “Umm... could... could you turn around...? Please...?“  
“O-oh right...” Yukina blushed more and turned around again, looking down at her sandals.  
Ran quickly pulled off the shirt, wiping her chest down a bit to hopefully get rid of the worst of the cold water, then put the sundress on again quickly. “O-Okay...”  
Roselia’s confident lead-singer wiped the sweat off her face and looked at Ran nervously. “I-I think it looks good on you...“  
Ran slowly picked up her shirt again and squeezed it out. “I uhh... th-thank you... Minato-san...”  
“No problem...“ Yukina held out her hand for Ran to take. “Do you want to go back to the group now?“  
“N-No I... sorry... I... I’d rather stay here for a while... you... you can go back if you want...“  
“I...“ Yukina sat back down and touched Ran's arm softly. “I think I want a break from all the commotion over there.“  
Ran slowly sat down in the sand next to her. “I just... c-can’t go back right now...“ She wipes her eyes while Yukina rubbed small circles in her arm.  
“Ah right... I wouldn’t want to see Aoba-san either if I was in your position.”  
Ran stared at Yukina’s finger on her arm and just shook her head. “I don’t want to think about it...“  
“It's okay... I'm still here if you need me.” Yukina hugged Ran's shoulders gently, making them both blush a bit.  
“Why... why are you s-s-so nice to me...?”  
Yukina smiled shyly. “I know we’re rivals, but you know I don’t hate you, right?”  
“It’s just...” Ran sighed and trailed her fingers through the sand. “You... never talk to me...”  
Yukina watched her fingers shyly. “I... I never really knew what to say. Mostly because I thought you didn't really care for me all that much.“  
Ran shivered a bit, the seawater still clinging to her skin. “I just thought you never liked me...“  
“Sorry... I was never really that great at making friends. It's honestly a miracle Lisa stuck around for so long.“ Yukina chuckled sadly.  
Ran looked down at the sand between them. “Have... so you’ve never really been close to anyone else?“  
“Besides Lisa, not really... even before we formed Roselia, me and her were sort of growing apart” Yukina trailed her own finger through the sand.  
Ran shivered a little more as she glanced at Yukina, only just realising she was now in her swimsuit.  
“Do you... want to be friends with me then?”  
Yukina blushed more as she rubbed Ran’s arms gently. “I um... if you're comfortable with just being friends, that is...“  
Ran looked up at the gnarled wood of the pier, and looked around this part of the beach... not a soul in sight. “We’re alone... do... do you just want to do something crazy? Since it’s just the two of us...?”  
Her gaze was met with Yukina, who was playing with her hair shyly.  
“Crazy...?”  
Ran slowly positioned herself across from Yukina and held onto her shoulders, leaning in a little.  
Yukina did the same, gazing into the raven-haired girl’s eyes, who tilted her head to one side a little and pulled her closer, leaning in a little more...  
Yukina reached up to cup Ran’s cheeks and closed the distance between them more until she could feel Ran’s lips on her’s.  
Ran closed her eyes and touched Yukina’s left cheek with her hand, propping herself up with the other, kissing her softly.  
Yukina smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her new friend, licking her bottom lip. Their lips both parted further and their tongues danced.  
Ran brought up her other hands to cup Yukina’s cheeks, and they shifted closer together, pressing their chests against each other. She could feel Yukina’s hand rubbing up and down her back, and let her own hands fall to Yukina’s shoulders, her fingers tenderly curling underneath the straps of her bikini top, and slipping them off her smooth shoulders.  
Yukina shivered slightly in anticipation as her skin tingled at Ran’s touch, and let her tongue glide across Ran’s, twirling around it passionately.  
She felt her top slip and reached up to pull the straps of her sundress off Ran’s shoulders as her top fell off completely, her nipples already feeling hard as they pressed up against Ran, who let out a soft moan.  
Ran pulled the sundress down a little and then snaked her fingers through Yukina’s hair, pressing their bare chests together again as the two girls made out. They both fumbled with the rest of their clothes, Yukina trying to ease off her bikini bottoms while Ran slid out of her trousers, trying desperately not to let their lips and tongues part. They inched closer in the sand, grinding their naked bodies against each other as they kissed. They explored each other’s warm and wet mouths, laying the sundress underneath them for comfort.  
Yukina moaned softly into Ran’s mouth, her hands travelling down her back until they reached her rear. She squeezed the plump cheeks firmly, making Ran yelp a little and moan again. It took a moment for her to come back to her senses, but Ran eventually pulled away from the heated kiss and leaned back. She brought her hands up to cup her own breasts for Yukina to see, squeezing them gently.  
Yukina bit her lip shyly and leaned in, taking one of Ran’s perky nipples into her mouth, sucking on it softly. She gazed up at her friend as Ran started stroking her hair, her breath coming out in short, deep moans. She threw her head back as Yukina’s teeth clenched her nipple firmly, and moaned a little louder.  
Yukina took the opportunity to reach down with her hand and rub the wet insides of Ran’s thighs. She slowly slid down Ran’s body and nuzzled the space between her legs, gazing up at Ran, who still had a hand stroking her hair, encouraging her with shy nods and pleasurable moans.  
The silver-haired girl nervously slid her tongue between Ran’s legs, reaching the soft flesh that she knew drove her crazy when she was alone in bed.  
It had the same effect on Ran, who started gyrating her hips and gasping.  
Their eyes met for a moment and Yukina pushed her tongue inside, nuzzling the surface lovingly as Ran clutched her hair a bit.  
Ran started jerking her hips against Yukina’s mouth rhythmically, arching her back in pleasure, and Yukina tried out a new strategy.  
She pulled her tongue out slowly and gave Ran a few slow licks, before latching on to the other girl’s clit with her lips, sucking it hard and teased Ran’s hole with her fingers.  
Ran slowly lay down on the sundress, reaching down to pull at Yukina’s arm lightly, who slowly crawled up her body, licking and kissing her skin as she went. Once they were face-to-face again, Yukina dived down to lick and nibble Ran’s neck, receiving a deeper moan for her lustful efforts. She then surprised Ran by falling back against the sand, pulling her on top. Their eyes flashed, their lips met, and Ran’s hand wandered to the wet folds just between Yukina’s legs.  
Yukina gasped for air and moaned uncontrollably as Ran felt around inside her, kissing her neck passionately as she did. In an effort to quiet herself, Yukina bit her lips and held her gaze on Ran’s body, grinding against her own as she started to drip on her rival’s fingers.  
Ran rolled them over again and slid down her body, hungry for a taste of her own. She pressed her face up to Yukina’s nether regions, gripping her shoulders firmly as the silver haired girl yelped. Ran held her hips steady while she licked and sucked, wanting more and more of Yukina’s juices.  
Ran slid her tongue in and out of her lover and reached down to touch herself hastily, feeling the walls inside Yukina clenching around her tongue.  
Yukina started breathing shallowly as her climax approached, quickly climbing down Ran’s body and grinding their clits against each other. She pressed herself to Ran and caressed her all over, both of them moaning and whimpering in pleasure. Ran’s tongue searched for Yukina’s, and they were locked again in combat for domination as they both lost control of their own bodies, at the mercy of their lust and desire.  
Yukina threw her head back, her eyes wide as her whole body shuddered, releasing her fluids all over their legs. Ran gazed up at her, her own orgasm hitting her as well like a rush of adrenaline.  
Yukina caught her breath again and fell back, Ran resting her head on her chest as they recovered. Eventually, they got up again, their legs trembling.  
Ran collected their clothes as Yukina kissed her on the cheek shyly, still processing what had happened.  
She put on her jeans and Yukina’s sundress, after wiping it down. Yukina slipped back into her bikini and nervously scratched the back of her head.  
Ran started walking back to where everyone else was on the beach, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Yukina was following, and kept walking.  
She felt a lot happier now with her new friend and lover, Minato Yukina.


End file.
